


【团兵】狱门调教5~6章

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是谁。。。我在哪儿。。。</p><p>我写的是什么玩意儿。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】狱门调教5~6章

（5）

“你是所拥有过的宠物中最可怜的一个。”

埃尔文看了眼床上被折磨到几乎晕阙过去的利威尔说道。

他的身上被弄得肮脏不堪，原本白皙的肌肤在刺激下已经泛红，肚子上一滩清浊交混的液体，手足被绳子勒着的地方出现了紫青色的淤痕，而利威尔始终是睁着眼，已经无法那双凝结的双眼里去窥探他的意志了。

所幸的是，一切都已结束。

利威尔知道埃尔文不会轻易让自己死掉。所以当一切安静下来之后，他的大脑开始活跃转动，他的意识尚在，第一个反馈回来的消息就是——自己还活着。暂时还无法思考这个是令人开心还是悲伤的事情，他的身体疲软无力，好像一个只剩大脑却无法活动的植物人，尽管疲累，但他更害怕合上眼之后再也醒不过来了。他记得在不久前还曾发誓一定要把这男人千刀万剐。

“你的意志力真让人佩服啊，利威尔，你也在害怕自己会死去吧。”埃尔文站在他身边笑着说。

他将自己那已经凝固的眼珠转向他，埃尔文背光的身影看起来模糊不清。但利威尔知道他一定在笑自己的心境竟如此容易被看破。为了表示厌恶，他还是费劲地皱起眉。

“无法驯服的野猫。”埃尔文的声音忽然收敛，像是在叹气，却一副愉悦的口吻，伸手就解开利威尔脸上戴着的口塞。长时间的佩戴使嘴巴周围的肌肉变得僵硬，一下子还合不拢，他握着利威尔的下巴把轻微脱臼的下颚抵回去。

利威尔的两颊酸痛说不出话，他很用力的咬了咬牙，接着又听见男人的声音。

“你的体质令人出乎意料的好，我相信门主已经迫不及待要看你的表演了。”埃尔文一边说一边将手指插入他的体内，两根修长的指节在被电击过的嫩肉中翻动，令利威尔忍不住呻吟了一声，他很快就顺利将电击器夹了出来。“对了，我还要送给你一个好消息，是关于你母亲的。”

利威尔的身体突然颤动了一下，任埃尔文的手指在伤痕累累的身体上游走，他抚摸着利威尔的锁骨，如同在把玩一件精品，同时看见利威尔已经失去光泽的眼睛里突然重新恢复了生气。

“你很惊讶？”他笑了声，坐在钢丝网的床边，手指沾了些利威尔身上的东西放进嘴里尝了一下，“虽然你母亲库谢尔的病情不容乐观，但我向你保证，她现在很安全。我已经派人将她从收容所接了出来，她还那么年轻，不应该这么轻易的就离开这个世界。我想你会认同我的话。”

利威尔恢复了些体力，愤怒使他瞪着埃尔文有些艰难地吐字：“我还真低估了你们这些狗杂种。”

“已经到这种地步了，还嘴上不饶人吗？”他说着，低头慢慢解开利威尔手上的绳子，埃尔文有很长的睫毛，投影在眼睑底下像两把小扇子，完美的脸庞轮廓又有着坚毅的削线，如果是第一次见面，没人会把他和恶魔联系起来。他笑起来是温和的，像种慢性毒药，会让人上瘾。

可利威尔拒绝触碰他。”难道我还要感激你们这些狗杂种大慈大悲的去拿她来威胁我？“

埃尔文没有回答他，只是低笑了一下，然后看着利威尔的眼睛，用利威尔看不懂的神情对他说：”那么，愿意跟狗杂种做一个赌注吗？“

 

 

”我不要跪着。”利威尔揉了揉差不多要断掉的手腕，抬头看着面前占据了整面墙的镜子，这个房间类似于练舞室，墙面用特殊的玻璃材料砌成，连地板都是镜面，总而言之无论从哪个角度都能清楚看见自己赤裸的身体。

“抱歉这是规矩。”埃尔文站在他身后，目光始终落在他的后背上。

被人一直盯着利威尔觉得脊背都在发凉，不用转头都能看到埃尔文脸上变态的表情，尽管还是受人屈辱，但总比之前让他那些没头没脑的奴隶们来任意羞辱他的身体好多了。利威尔学会收敛不少，而埃尔文也正是这个意思，一味反抗是没有好果子吃的。

“过几天门主要亲自检查你们这批奴隶的训练成果，只要你乖乖听我的指示去完成，我能保证你在调教的过程中不受任何痛苦。”

利威尔终于忍不住转过头去看他，埃尔文身材挺拔，他需要昂起头去仰视这个男人，不加掩饰去流露出蔑视的神情，“这就是你所说的‘赌注’？让我在老淫魔眼下给你操一顿？”

埃尔文平静地笑了下，俯下身来从背后伸手就握住他的下巴，两个人的脸贴得很近，利威尔能够闻到他气息中带着柠檬和烟草混合的味道。他差点以为埃尔文会去吻自己，但他没有，幽蓝色的瞳孔中闪纵即逝般折射出锋利的光芒，冷得有点吓人。

“我要你杀了他。”

“什么？”利威尔以为自己的听觉失灵了，他疑惑皱起眉头。

埃尔文的嘴唇贴着他的脸颊移至他的耳边，呼出的温热气息全部灌入他的耳朵，利威尔的身子忽地一阵酥软，自从受到埃尔文的折磨之后，他发觉自己的身体变得更加敏感，是件令他十分懊恼却无法改变的事实。他咬着牙强忍住，虽然无法否认男人故意压低的嗓音非常动听。

“在这之前，先让我教你怎么去讨主人喜欢吧。”

他捏住利威尔下颚的手指突地用力收紧，食指和中指两根一并撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿，利威尔喉咙里发出被迫吞入时的呜咽声，手指代替了他的唇舌去搅动着利威尔的舌头，柔软被夹在指缝中玩弄，利威尔忍不住再次仰起头，口腔在刺激下分泌出大量的涎液，在一侧的嘴角顺着脸庞的弧线流下来。

“唔……唔！“

指尖已经延伸到他的喉头，喉咙里的异物感强烈迫使他产生呕吐感，利威尔紧紧闭上眼，在刺激的过程中生理性的泪水簌簌落下，等他反应过来的时候身体已经被埃尔文箍紧在怀里，男人的另一只手裹住他下身的东西，每挣扎一下都会在摩擦中增加快感，而埃尔文还在不断亲吻着他的后颈，密密麻麻的细碎快感迅速传遍全身。

”睁开眼好好看看你现在的样子吧。“埃尔文笑着说，他的手指离开了利威尔的嘴，后者如释重负般喘着气，眼睛眯开一条缝望着镜子中的自己不禁失神。

这是他第一次接受来自埃尔文本身的触碰，利威尔自来到这个地方之后在潜意识中就开始抵抗包括埃尔文的所有事物，但在这一刻他突然意识到自己艰辛的忍耐正被这个男人逐渐破坏，明明只是差那么一点点，他就可以永远不用屈服于男人，如果现在突然放松就相当于前功尽弃。

男人不再触碰他身体上的任何地方，他忽地扳过他的脸吻上他的唇，利威尔感到一阵眩晕，毫无意识的任埃尔文的舌尖撬开自己的唇齿，舌头纠缠一起的时候他甚至发出了一声满足的呻吟。也许是经受太多的折磨，这一刻的他竟产生了一种安心的放任自己获得快感去填补了隐藏在角落里的伤痛。

利威尔不敢相信自己正在安然接受男人给予的这一切，他被缠绵的吻弄得气息紊乱，迫切需要张开口呼吸，缺氧导致的空白长时间占据了他大脑，使他无法再思考任何问题。但不得不承认，埃尔文的吻技超然。

他用力甩了甩昏胀的脑袋，一下子失去重心，仅靠一只手勉强支撑在光滑的镜面地板上，垂下头从镜子中看见自己失态且通红的脸，原来在别人眼里的自己是这么狼狈和难堪。

”混蛋，你是不是给我吃了什么奇怪的东西？“他砸了镜子一拳，视线开始模糊，行动力也开始迟缓。

埃尔文将他从地上捞起来，让他重新贴着墙面趴好，慢慢在他身后跪下来，双膝放在他身体两边把利威尔圈禁在自己的怀里。在狭小的范围内，是最能获得安全感的。

利威尔透过镜面看着埃尔文的脸朝自己贴了过来，脸上的笑容温和而真切，身体也是出乎意外的暖和，”我的手指和舌头你更喜欢哪个呢，“他低笑了几声，”只是微量的药剂，现在还需要药物去控制你发情的状态，但我保证，不用多久你就会完全不需要它们了。“他说着，温软的嘴唇含着利威尔的耳朵一点点用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。

他受不住埃尔文接连不断的调戏，用双手撑在镜面上，眼前越来越模糊的景象加上眩晕的感觉，如同磕了药一样轻飘飘的身体却能清晰感受到人的手指在肌肤上划过时的触感，甚至被放大从而成为引起欲望的快感。

事实上利威尔只想狠狠发泄一下内心的怒意，肌肉在药效下完全放松，他很艰难才攥起拳头，但此时此刻不得不沦陷在埃尔文富有技巧的抚摸当中，连脏话都卡在喉咙成为无力的呻吟。

镜子中的人也在毫无抵抗的接纳着另一个男人的身体。

他的胸膛仿佛有一团火在燃烧，然后渐渐转移到下腹，难耐地挺起腰身贴着冰凉的镜面，利威尔想要让自己清醒一些，可埃尔文的手指依旧在肌肤上游荡，顺着后颈滑向腰椎，最后挤入股缝之间抚摸被折磨到红肿的秘穴。

“啊哈……”他喘了一声，无法阻止那根正缓缓进入体内的手指，紧接着又是一根。缓慢而轻柔的动作在紧缩着的甬道内化成一阵又一阵使人颤栗的快感，利威尔终于忍不住把屁股翘起来穴口紧紧吸住埃尔文的手指。

“很好。”埃尔文一面感叹着，一边往紧缩的洞穴里塞进第三根手指，在抽动和药物的双重刺激之下肠壁变得湿滑，无名指很轻易就挤进去，虽然被夹得很紧但还有往内深入的余地，埃尔文不急于去开拓那块地方，他仔细摸索着皱褶的肉壁，凭靠经验找到了利威尔的敏感点，稍稍用力地按揉着那里。

“啊……唔嗯……”利威尔立刻舒服地叫出了声，在释放之后又不由得感到羞耻而俯下身去缩成一团。

埃尔文把他翻过来按倒在地上，一手扼住利威尔的喉咙，手指在炙热的体内毫不留情地翻转，“你又忘记我的话了吗？睁开眼好好看看啊，你现在是什么样子。”

“……唔。”利威尔目光落在头顶那面镜子上，愣住了。

赤裸的肉体在男人的抚弄下呈现淡淡的粉色的光泽，双腿分开缠在埃尔文的腰上，身体微微弓起迎接着他手指的抽动，分身更因这种羞耻的快感而挺立。

他的脸上蔓延开火烧般的炽热，很快便把目光转移到埃尔文身上，在理智溃败之前咬了咬牙，“你之前说的那个条件是真的么？”

“这个时候讨论‘公事’很扫兴啊，利威尔。”埃尔文瞥了他一眼，抬起他的一条腿，鼻子凑过去细细的嗅着，星星点点的把吻落到大腿的内侧，那根性物早已涨满立在那里等着他，埃尔文含住顶端，舌尖绕着打转。

“啊……你……嗯。”利威尔咬住嘴唇不让自己发出任何声音，侧过脸去却仍是在镜子中看见埃尔文俯在自己两腿之间舔舐自己阴茎的画面，身体酥软得没有丝毫力气。

他突然想去见识一下镜子中这个丑陋的自己。

埃尔文在不经意间用力吮吸，利威尔咒骂了一声两手抓住了他的头发，手指嵌入发丝之中，又在埃尔文将整根没入口中的时候松开手改为抚摸。埃尔文很清楚他的动作是身体对快感所作出的反应，虽然……利威尔的力气有些大，但他不介意用这样的方式去占有他。

即使站在调教师的角度，这是不被允许的。

可是……

”啊……混蛋！“利威尔仰过头止不住身体的颤动，在后穴的不断收缩之下将全部宣泄在埃尔文的口中，高潮来临的那一刻他甚至以为自己已经死了。

直到眼前又清晰晃着埃尔文那头金色的头发，端正的衣着和面容，为什么他永远都是纹丝不乱的？利威尔喘着气思考这个问题的时候，埃尔文已经贴上来吻上了他，嘴里尝到自己的味道而皱起眉头，他想要推开他，但后者用不容小觑的力气将他压得无法动弹。

这次的吻十分深入透彻，利威尔能够感受到其中有微妙的东西正在改变，但他不知道那是什么，也没兴趣知道，他不会因为这个美妙的亲吻而改变对埃尔文的印象。况且他们之间还有一个重要的“约定”，是个赌注。

 

”你要记住条件是什么，不然我回来第一个把你杀了。“

埃尔文站在镜子前整理皱了的领子，目光带着笑意扫过镜子中的男人的脸，低哼一声，”你的意思是我还不够诚意吗？我可是从来没有为一个奴隶口交过啊。“

”别跟我扯什么狗屁诚意，“利威尔跪在地上，双眼含恨望着男人的背影，”你只要把计划告诉我就可以了。“

”计划？“他顿了一下，笑出声来，”并没有什么计划，“他转过身正面对着利威尔，一脸的云淡风轻，”我只提供你一把刀，怎么去杀人是你的事情，那可是你的专长，事成之后我会把你送出去，而你，利威尔阿克曼，将会永远获得自由。“

利威尔的嘴角抽动了一下，”最好别再让我遇见你，不然我会毫不犹豫杀了你。“

”是吗？“埃尔文苦笑，笑容里依旧是利威尔看不懂的东西，”那也是我的荣幸啊，就在刚才，我已经用舌头和手指上了我未来的仇人。“

这真的是比任何一件能够让利威尔恼羞成怒的事情都要讽刺。利威尔咬紧牙，紧盯着男人的脸，把这有生以来最大的耻辱咽下肚子里。

 

（6）

利威尔一直想见一见所谓的门主。

他跟埃尔文做了一个“交易”，只要把门主杀死，他就能获得自由。即使不知道埃尔文究竟为什么要去杀这个男人也没有关系，杀手从来都不会问雇佣人多余的问题。

埃尔文果然是个守信用的人，他为利威尔准备了一把匕首，是调教时的用具，刀柄上雕刻着精致的花纹，但也十分锋利，埃尔文将它毫不掩饰的佩戴在身上，而利威尔作为他的奴隶必须以跪着的姿态待在他的身边。

利威尔花了三天两夜去构思刺杀的过程，埃尔文将狱门地下的布局告诉了他，并且会在展示结束后丢在地上让他叼在嘴里，后面的事情全部交给利威尔一个人去解决。

如何在杀死门主后从10个护卫中活下来成了一个重要的问题。利威尔的额头隐隐地痛，该死的竟然要他在这么短的时间内计划一场谋杀，他转过去看正在挑选道具的埃尔文，“喂，我要喝红茶，还有香烟。”

结果男人转过身对他笑了笑，晃了晃手里拿着的一根粗大的黑色假阴茎，“那天你要试试这个吗？莱恩最喜欢的家伙。”

利威尔差点没把“操你妈”骂出来，他深呼吸，重新一字一句对埃尔文说：“我，他，妈，要，喝，红，茶。”

埃尔文明显是对这样的角色转换感到不适应，他无奈叹了口气，走到门口的通话器按下按钮，“莱恩，送两杯红茶进来吧。”然后走到利威尔身边，看了他面前的纸和笔一眼，“很久都没人这样跟我说话了。”

“当然，你没把他们当做过‘人’。”利威尔对他采取视而不见的态度，继续在纸上写下自己的方案。

“啊，没错，你猜对了。”埃尔文又问：“这是你第几次杀人？”

“不记得了。”

“很明显上一次你失手了，不幸的被送进监狱，更不幸的是被狱门的人弄进这里。”

“并不是失手，”他瞥了埃尔文一眼，“我要到监狱里杀一个人。”

“哦？看来是我调查得不够仔细了，你的能力很强。”埃尔文说着坐到桌子的边缘，从这个角度方便他欣赏利威尔的侧脸，除去性格，他是个完美的奴隶，一头浓密顺滑的黑发，是他最喜欢的地方之一。他伸手捋起几缕黑亮的发丝，用心记下指尖的触感。

“你干什么？”利威尔抬眼瞪他。

“没什么，想着以后我们也许还有机会以其他身份进行交流。”他微笑道，勾起手指微微抬起利威尔的脸，蓝色的眼睛像一面平静的海，倒映着利威尔的脸庞。

利威尔却突然发怒了，他站起来用力揪住埃尔文的衣领，昂起下巴对着埃尔文哼了声，“你他妈想都别想，我说过再见到你就会杀了你，别逼我现在就动刀子。”

埃尔文一时语塞，领子被他勒紧有些透不过气。

而这凝固的气氛很快被敲门的声音打破，莱恩的声音透过通话器传进来。利威尔慢慢松开了手，眼睛依旧死死盯住埃尔文，他指了指门外。

“这才是你的宠物。”

他会心一笑，垂下眼睑，“明白了。”

 

 

埃尔文是狱门的金牌调教师之一，另外还有四位跟埃尔文齐名，每个人都有自己的调教风格，跟他们相比，埃尔文的作风简直算是温婉派了，他不主张在奴隶身上留下过于严重的损伤而将每次的展出都实为艺术，也有相当大的一部分人来看他的展示只为了目睹他的容貌。金发碧眼在业内也是负有极高的盛名，许多财主慕名前来为他“赎身”也被门主一一回绝了，埃尔文在狱门的地位可见一斑。

所以没人回想到平常安分如斯的一个调教师，会有谋杀门主这个念头。

而世界上知道这件事情的两个人，已经着手准备这件事了。

“利威尔，有件事我不得不跟你说一声……”

“有话就说，吞吞吐吐很叫人不爽。”利威尔把衣服穿进去。

“我很担心你。”

“哈？”利威尔将背后的衣服拉链拉上，转过头去看他，眉毛拧在一块，“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”他的身材曲线被黑色的皮质高领露肩紧身开衩长袍勾勒出来，肩膀和手臂上的肌肉线条无比流畅，衣服是埃尔文选的，他一直很相信自己的眼光。

“这是个赌注。”埃尔文笑着给他递去黑色的长手套，还不忘称赞一句：“你真的很美。”

“收起你恶心的嘴脸和多余的话。”利威尔冷酷无情截断他，接着给自己套上长及手臂的手套，“这东西也是够恶心，给我准备一套正常的衣服，我走的时候绝对不要把它穿在身上。”

“你放心吧，我保证你很快就会忘记这段时间所发生的一切。”埃尔文双手里捧起一条黑色的丝绸带子，轻轻把它蒙上利威尔的眼睛，认真仔细地绕了两圈，并且确保利威尔能够透过缝隙看到外面。

你的保证都是狗屎。利威尔在心里默默想着，最后还是没有说出来。

他被埃尔文用一根绳子牵在身后，一步步受着牵引走，事实上他已经把每条路都记进脑子里了。他们在盘根错节的地下大概走了十多分钟，通过一道回廊，面前的场景豁然开朗。

是一个半圆形的大堂，分外两层，两旁各有白玉阶梯通往中央观赏台，最让引人入胜的是观赏台中央有一张红黑相间用黄金和宝石镶嵌而成的椅子，椅背由五根雕花柱子并接，五根各代表着狱门最有名的五位调教师。

在埃尔文到场后，其余的五位调教师也陆续到达。

利威尔按照要求一直跪在埃尔文的身边，低下头不容许发出一点声响。他一直带着强烈的复仇欲望来到这个地方，所以利威尔有足够的耐心等到杀死门主的那一刻，在此之前，一秒钟的松懈都有可能置他于死地。

如果要利威尔谈调教这件事情，估计现在他会说这简直是人类在进化中无聊到发霉才会去干这种傻不拉几的恶心玩意儿。

他和埃尔文被分到最后一组，也就是说，在他展示完之后门主会从观赏台上下来亲自给他们做评价，从门主的习惯来看，利威尔最有可能是最后一个跟门主碰面。他已经想好了，依照计划，他会用刀子给门主的心脏来一个意外惊喜，然后趁混乱之际以最快的速度跑到后方左下角的旁门，穿过走廊到达一个暗门，埃尔文的另一个手下会在那里接应他。

他也想过会失败这个问题，后果他很清楚，自由有两种选择，一种是从狱门

 

逃脱出去，另一种则是离开这个世界，死亡。他已经不再惧怕这个问题了，多亏埃尔文这些日子来的折磨，确实让他感受到了什么是生不如死。有过死亡这个念头的人都十分清楚，有些东西是比死亡还要可怕的，尤其是对他这种人而言。

门主在最后才出场，因为位置和光线的关系，利威尔看不清站在观赏台的门主长着一张什么样的脸孔，只看见他穿着一袭黑色长袍，袍子在胸口处有一道红色横向印记，利威尔想了下，觉得那似乎像某种宗教的服装，他很高，脸上好像还带着黑色的面具。但利威尔不能长时间盯着他看，过早暴露痕迹是件危险的事情。

所以他把目光收回来，放到第一个调教师身上。

这个调教师绝对是天生的施暴者，他把奴隶用鞭子打得遍体鳞伤之后再用滚烫的蜡水滴满奴隶的全身，通红如同鲜血的蜡水在皮肤上凝结成块，一片片简直触目惊心，奴隶忍受着疼痛在地上翻滚的时候，利威尔用余光看见了奴隶的下身——

他吃惊得不由得微微张开嘴。

奴隶本应有的男性特征没有了！取而代之的手术形成的女性生殖器官，他的怒意在一刹那涨满了心胸，这群人的变态程度以及超越他的想象范围。利威尔咬紧了牙，目光留在那些可怜的性奴身上没再移开，他要让自己记得这份耻辱。同时，他也感到无比幸运的一件事情就是落到了埃尔文的手里，这很重要，不然他跟那些被打得满地打滚的奴隶没什么区别了。

终于要轮到他了。

利威尔在地上算起来也跪了一个多小时，他发誓在这一个多小时内所看见的会成为他这辈子最难忘的经历之一。

埃尔文将他牵到展示台中央，利威尔得以活动开始酸麻的肌肉了。他站在灯光下等待埃尔文动手，双手自然地垂放在身体两边，深深吸了一口气。

埃尔文从他后面抱住他，手掌握住了他的喉咙迫使他仰起头，与此同时，一把冰冷的匕首贴在了他的脸上，利威尔配合地偏过头，刀锋划过他的脸颊形成一道优美的弧度，最后落到利威尔的胸口。

匕首又转移到他乳尖上，刀面透过衣物传来冰凉的触感，蹭着已经凸显在紧身衣上的乳尖慢慢摩擦着，利威尔忍不住哼出了声，他没有注意到，当呻吟从他嘴里传出来的时候，在场的人们正一动不动屏息盯着他看。

利威尔又压抑住了，这是最令人痴迷的地方，他微微咬住下唇，不让丝毫声音从嘴里发出来，只靠着鼻腔哼声。埃尔文一边用匕首摩擦着他的乳头，一边撩起开衩的裙摆，利威尔在下面穿了一条开裆的灰色丝袜，漂亮性器官在刺激之下涨大挺立毫无遮挡的展露在人们面前，他甚至听到有人倒吸气的声音。

埃尔文在他耳边轻轻的用只有他才能听见的声音说道：“很好。”

利威尔便开始喘息，站在原地等待埃尔文用红色的细绳将他捆绑起来。他要给利威尔绑一个驷马倒躜蹄绳缚，然后再把他吊起来。首先是双腿，埃尔文将他按倒在地上，为他的脚踝捆上绳子，将小腿跟大腿贴在一起绑好之后，再绕回来绑住反剪的双手，绳子一圈圈缠绕在利威尔的身体上，埃尔文很安静的给他作缚，安静到只能听见两个人交叠的呼吸声。

第一次做这样的事情，利威尔没有由来的感到些许莫名其妙的紧张，但埃尔文向他保证过不会伤害到他，利威尔还是选择放下心让埃尔文折腾个够。

 

在身体腾空被吊起的那一刻，利威尔被红色细绳缠绕着的躯体展露在半空，他很快保持了身体的平衡，被绳子紧紧捆住的身体凸显出异样的美态。埃尔文用刀尖抬起利威尔的下巴，看着那双被用黑布蒙上的眼睛，散落的黑发下是一张茫然无措的面容。

那是一张美到连埃尔文都为之屏息的脸。

他把两根手指送到利威尔嘴边，后者很配合的掀起嘴唇含住他的指尖，细软的舌尖缠上他的手指，慢慢将全部没入口中，吮吸，舔舐，吞咽。

埃尔文感觉到下腹的燥热，他没想到利威尔入戏之后竟然会有如此香艳的一面。只可惜在展示的时候不允许他去做他此刻最想做的事情。他有些依依不舍的将手指从利威尔口中抽出来。

利威尔的阴茎一直呈勃起的状态，埃尔文将它握住手中把玩了片刻，等它足够硬度的时候，从助手手中接过一根柔软的尿道管塞，这是他挑选的最细的一根，只要利威尔不乱动，就不会给自己带来疼痛。

他把它从阴茎的铃口缓缓塞入，同时感受到来自利威尔身体的颤动。

一阵刺痛从私处布满全身，利威尔把声音压抑在喉咙里，他在心里狠狠咒骂着埃尔文，但想到这已经是最后一步了，他有种迫不及待要把身上的鬼东西扯下来全部绑到埃尔文身上的冲动。然后一刀将门主给解决掉，从此一身轻松。

插完尿道管塞之后，展示正式完成了，埃尔文走到展示台中央朝门主的方向鞠了一躬。

下台之后，待整理完毕，就到了门主下来做点评了。

埃尔文把匕首丢在地上，利威尔盯着它好一会儿，才不情不愿的低下头把它叼进嘴里。埃尔文看着他忽然发笑，很浅的笑意，在预祝任务成功的同时，也在心里对利威尔做着祈祷。

门主对前四位调教师的评价褒贬不一，但他似乎格外器重第一位调教师。名字叫Culin，是个不折不扣的暴躁狂，喜欢在奴隶身上留下各种伤口，并且给他们做性器官摘移手术，他身边的奴隶几乎都是双性，一直以此为乐。

利威尔等待着的那个身影终于来到自己身边了，他嘴里叼着一把匕首平静的跪在地上，当那双腿在他面前停下的时候，利威尔忍不住屏息。

“出乎意料。”冷峻从容的声音从面具后面传出来，跟第一次听到时一模一样。

“承蒙门主厚爱。”埃尔文回答。

“这就是‘他’吗？”

“是的，几天前您将他赐给我了，我已经将他调教完毕。”

“是么，我可并不这么觉得。”门主冷笑说道，“让他抬起头来。”

埃尔文对他微微一笑，接着用冰冷的声音对利威尔命令道：“抬起头来，利威尔。”

利威尔不紧不慢顺着埃尔文的意思抬起头，他的双眼依旧被蒙住，无法看到他的眼睛，牙齿紧紧咬住一把匕首，看起来十分乖巧的姿态。

然后他感受到那人俯下身来，黑影笼罩了他的身体，冰冷的手指触摸在他下巴轻微抬了起来，那人的气息喷薄在他的脸上，让人感到危险和未知可怕的气息。

“连名字都没有换。”

这是个最佳的机会——

利威尔的手心都出了汗，他还在等待，等待那人起身的那瞬间，他就可以拿着嘴里的匕首刺进他的心脏了。

“我很喜欢这个名字，就私自给留下了，请门主原谅我的私心。”埃尔文解释。

“是这样啊，没关系，一切都随你喜欢的来吧。”门主松开手，缓缓起身。

就在那一刹那，利威尔一跃而起，摘掉眼睛上的布，还没习惯光亮就拿起嘴里的匕首用力朝那人的心口刺去，穿着黑袍的男人躲避不及，猛然被利威尔的力道迫使往后退了几步，但匕首已经刺进他的胸口，与此同时，发出刺耳的“噹”的一声，匕首被硬物挡了回来。

利威尔瞪大双眼，露出无法置信的表情，但门主的还击似乎比他想象中还要迅速，他用手挡开利威尔停留在半空的手，利威尔手里紧紧攥着匕首往后倒了一步躲避他的攻击，弯下腰一个转步移到门主的身后，事态的发展比他想的要糟糕得多，如果不能立刻杀了他，不过半分钟肯定会被子弹扫射而死。

他一个跃步踩在门主的大腿上跳起来，想要把匕首插进他的脖子里，但前者踉跄了一下马上躲开了他的攻击，并且侧过身体一拳打在利威尔的胸口上。

利威尔几乎被他这重重的一拳打到吐血，整个人往后仰，后跟不稳的在地上倒退了几步。还没来得及站稳，那人的腿就往他的腰横踢过来，标准的格斗姿势。

他急速一个弯腰躲了过去，但门主已经贴近他的身边，利威尔想用扫腿把他绊倒，可惜已经迟了，一个冰冷坚硬的物体堵在他的脑门上。

“把手里的东西丢掉，双手举起来！”

利威尔深吸一口气，把手里的匕首丢到地上，还没来得及把双手抬起来，就被人后从背后敲晕了。

 

苏醒的时候是个缓慢的过程，并且伴随着全身的酸痛。

利威尔睁开眼，知道自己身处在一片漆黑之中。

已经死了吗？他抬起头颅，后颈却传来剧烈的疼痛。

会痛？那证明还没有死啊。

利威尔花了很长的时间才确定自己没有离开这个可爱的世界，并且，他正被捆绑在某个不为人知的角落里等待即将发生的未知事情。他冷笑了一声，到底是什么让他去做这种愚蠢的事情？这肯定是他作为杀手的生涯中最为壮烈和遭人耻笑的一段经历，也许，他没有机会再看到那些嘲笑他的人了。

“我等你很久了。”

冰冷的声音在黑暗里响起，从四面八方传来。

利威尔没心情再去理会他，他知道这些家伙不会那么容易就让他死去，那的确太便宜他了，起码要折磨一阵子，让他的痛苦和求饶中死去，成为他们生活日常乐趣之一。

如果要问他现在最想做的一件事，那莫过于就是把那狗杂种拉出来踩在地上一刀子把他解决了，噢，他应该早点这么做，那他也许就不会在一大帮人面前出糗还被关到这个布满尸臭的地方。

“你看起来一点都不感到害怕，我很敬佩你。”

敬佩个屁。利威尔在心里啐了口，伸手不见五指的地方就算他摆出什么样的姿态都没人看见，把体力放在思考这个变态会对自己做出什么的地方还不如存口气多活一分钟。

“我想问你一个问题。”

“无可奉告。”利威尔拒绝回答一切问题。“除非你把那狗杂种给我叫过来。”

“狗杂种？”

“就是你那个满头黄色大便并且把你夸得飞上天找妈的调教师。”

那个声音低笑了两声，“我知道了，那么——在此之前，请你好好享受一下我提供给你的特殊服务吧。”

利威尔“嘁”了一声，四周立刻亮起了灯光，他的眼睛一下子还没适应过来，等了一小会才看清眼前的事物。

“早上好呀，亲爱的。”Culin从角落站起来，满带笑容的对着利威尔打招呼。

利威尔这才看清Culin的面容，而且看起来他的性别十分模糊，他留着一头长发捆在脑后，身材纤瘦，但却是男人的声音，令人第一眼就能联想到一个词语，雌雄同体。

Culin走过去摸了摸利威尔的脸颊，再去摸自己的脸，突然皱起了眉头，生气的对利威尔用撒娇的语气说：“你的皮肤比我的好呢，那不行哦，“他又凑过去仔细看着利威尔的脸，黑色的眼睛里是让人恐惧的笑意，”——必须毁掉。”

利威尔用一种蔑视的眼神盯着他，抿着唇没有说话。

“你怕疼吗？老实跟你说吧，我最喜欢疼痛了。”最后一句他说得语重心长，然后取下别在腰间的刺鞭，上面嵌有密密麻麻如同图钉一样的铁刺。

“不会说话了吗？”他甩了甩手中的鞭子，对利威尔桀然一笑，露出白森森的牙齿，“那我打到你开口为止吧。”说完就朝利威尔当头劈下去。

利威尔的脸上立刻出现了一条血痕，白皙的皮肤上渗出鲜红的液体。他依旧紧闭着嘴巴，没有发出任何声音，接着挨下了第二鞭，抽在他的左胸上，刺痛在衣服撕裂开的那刻传来，利威尔深吸一口气，顺便把眼睛闭上了。

更多的鞭子落在他身上，遍体都是血痕，有的地方甚至血肉模糊，利威尔连抽痛的力气都没有，Culin却没有停歇的意思，他也数不清到底往利威尔身上抽了多少遍，但利威尔沉默的姿态却使他恼羞成怒，他还没有见过在他手下没有哭喊过的奴隶。

最后狠狠的一击抽在利威尔的脖子上，大量的鲜血从撕裂的伤口上涌出来。利威尔松开咬紧的嘴唇，过量失血让他产生了休克，他终于抵不过倦意垂下眼睛。

“来人！赶紧给他打些止血剂！输血！不能让他死了！”Culin气愤扔了手里的鞭子，在原地跺脚又大吼大叫。

这些声音传到利威尔耳朵里时已经变得十分微弱，他在意识消失的前一刻，脑子里还在想着埃尔文的样子。

跟这个给了他希望又让他堕入绝望之中的男人做了一个可笑的赌注，那大概是他余生最后悔不过的事情了。

 

TBC.


End file.
